1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) for electronic appliances such as TVs, and more particularly to a heat dissipation structure of an IC, which utilizes solder as a substitute for a conventional heat sink so as to dissipate the heat generated from the IC mounted on a circuit board, thereby eliminating the heat sink installation and simplifying the assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a plurality of small package ICs with different functions and purposes are mounted on a circuit board, which is used in electric appliances such as TVs. The heat is generated by the current flow of the circuit board and the ICs during the operation of the ICs.
The generated heat must be appropriately dissipated in a timely manner to ensure proper operation of the device. The insufficient dissipation of the heat generated from the ICs may lead to a build-up of heat and further cause a malfunction or fatal defects to the package assembly products. Therefore, a heat sink for dissipating the generated heat is installed on the ICs.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a heat dissipation structure of a conventional IC.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional IC heat dissipation structure includes a circuit board 1, a small-sized package IC 2 mounted on the upper surface of the circuit board 1, a heat sink 3 attached to the upper active surface of the IC 2, and a double-sided adhesive tape 4 for attaching the heat sink 3 to the upper active surface of the IC 2.
The heat sink 3 employs an air natural cooling method. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to maximize the heat dissipation surface and to more effectively cool the IC 2, the heat sink 3 has a folded structure or a plurality of grooves.
Moreover, in order to promptly and effectively dissipate the heat generated by the IC 2, the heat sink 3 is desirably integrated with the IC 2. However, since many circuits are formed on the upper active surface of the IC 2, the double-sided adhesive tape 4 is used to protect the circuits of the upper active surface of the IC 2 and to dissipate the heat generated from the IC 2.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the heat dissipation structure of the conventional IC.
With reference to FIG. 2, the heat generated from the IC 2 is transmitted to the heat sink 3 via the double-sided adhesive tape 4.
The heat transmitted to the heat sink 3 is dissipated to the air through an interface between the heat sink 3 and the air.
In the aforementioned heat dissipation structure of the conventional IC 2, the heat is dissipated through the heat sink 3.
However, such a conventional heat dissipation structure is limited in its application to micro package ICs. Further, the heat sink 3 of the conventional heat dissipation structure is attached to the upper active surface of the IC 2, thereby deteriorating the efficiency of the use of space.
Further, the conventional heat dissipation structure requires an additional cost for manufacturing such a heat sink.
Moreover, the conventional heat dissipation structure requires a step for attaching the heat sink to the IC, thus increasing the production cost and reducing the economic efficiency.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipation structure, which utilizes solder as a substitute for a conventional heat sink so as to dissipate the heat generated from the IC mounted on a circuit board, thereby eliminating the heat sink installation step and simplifying the assembly process.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a heat dissipation structure of an IC comprising a circuit board provided with through holes perforated thereinto, an IC mounted on the upper surface of the circuit board, a solder filling a space between the circuit board and the IC via the through holes and being cured, and solder lands formed on the circuit board and attached with the solder.